


Death by Chocolate?

by Baldur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldur/pseuds/Baldur
Summary: Dawn is stuck in an enchanted trap and Buffy will have to make an unusual effort to free her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death! By Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521999) by HMaxMarius. 

Death by Chocolate Too

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTVS and I am not HMaxMarius. I did ask his permission though. This is based on his story "Death! By chocolate" on TTH.  
Author's Note: In this version, the trap really was done by unknown enemies.   
Warning: This story will be FR21 for a reason! It gets kinky and a little twisted in spots. Possible triggers for anyone who hates fudge and/or nudity. Also be warned that while there's realism there's also humor, some of which might be considered immature.  
Beta’s note: By which he means the main character’s going to eat so much fudge she’s going from a size 2 to a size 26, but that’s alright because He’s got some advice from an actual heavy woman on how life treats them. There’s realism here.

Chapter One  
When she stepped off the chartered jet from Rome Buffy was met by a pair of slayers who took her bags and guided her to a limo. On the ride to the institute, she called Willow, "What happened? You said Dawn was rescued but that I needed to come back. Is she injured?"

"Not injured, but she's caught in a magical trap," Willow replied. 'It's pretty complex so we're slowly working out exactly how to safely extract her."

"And you haven't yet so you want me there when it happens?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Willow said. "We've interrogated all the still-living henchmen and he told them nothing of his plans. Just had them defending the place. If we had caught him alive maybe we'd know more but he died when we broke the magic he had protecting the place. It looks like he had it tied to his personal magic."

Buffy wasn't a mage herself but she had known enough of them to realize that was a bad idea, "Was he nuts or something?" Then another worse idea hit her, "Or was he not the big bad at all? If he was working for someone else made they made sure he wouldn't be talking to us. Have Giles send a warning to all branches to watch out for attacks. If this was a planned distraction …" She trailed off but Willow caught the gist of her thoughts.

"Then the real attack might be elsewhere," Willow said. "I'll go do that while the girls here compile what we already know. When you get here we'll be in the basement casting chamber. I've posted a guard at the door for privacy but they'll let you by. I'll fill you in on everything when I see you."

Buffy urged the driver to go faster and practically leaped out when the limo stopped. She asked her escort to take her bags to her room and raced to the chamber Willow had mentioned.

Inside were thirteen witches including Willow all scrutinizing the center table and making notes. On the center table was a steel container of some sort with her sister in it. Dawn's face looked like she was sleeping peacefully but from the neck down she was encased in something dark and glossy.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"It's enchanted fudge believe it or not," Willow said. "Not the weirdest trap I've seen but well up there." She pointed out several glowing runes on the outside of the container, "The runes are keeping her alive and in some sort of suspended animation. There are also runes of protection that make me think she was placed in the container then the fudge was added and left to set. There is a way to free her spelled out so it looks like your idea of it being a distraction is valid. I imagine he planned to leave her for us to find. The guards were just to buy him time to leave. He underestimated us but his boss made sure that even if he didn't get away we learned nothing from him."

"So how do we get her free?' Buffy asked. She wondered why they hadn't done it yet if they knew.

"We're not sure it's correct," Willow said. "A trap with the solution on the side? Too good to be true I'm thinking. So we're working through the enchantments to see if we can either verify the suggested solution or come up with our own."

Just then Whistler appeared, "The suggested solution is correct toots. The powers that be don't want anything happening to the vessel of the key so they sent me to tell you to use that solution and that it's for the best if Buffy is the one to do it."

Willow scowled, "You're a pervert Whistler."

"I'm just the messenger," he said.

"Yeah?" Willow said. "Prove it."

"How?" he replied.

"Have them send another messenger with the same message," Willow said.

"No can do, doll," he said. "You either take it or leave it but with Dawn's life at stake can you afford to ignore it?" After saying that he disappeared.

"What's the what Willow?" Buffy asked. "Why wouldn't I want to be the one to help Dawn?"

"Because the stuff she's in, the enchanted fudge? The runes say it needs to be eaten and by a single person within twenty-four hours in order for Dawn to survive," Willow said. "The enchantment on the fudge is sufficient to make sure whoever succeeds at it will live and if that person also has the mystically boosted metabolism of a slayer they should avoid most of the nasty side effects such overindulgence would normally cause."

"Most?" Buffy asked. She was braced for bad news.

"The weight gain is actually laced into the enchantments," Willow said. "From what we can tell you'll gain about a pound for every pound you eat. And your digestion will be disturbed if not as much as a normal person's would be. Just from looking at it I think you'll be gaining a few hundred pounds if you do it."

"There has to be more to it," Buffy said. "I'm not looking forward to being fat but I'll do it to save Dawn's life and with no other complications, I will eventually be back in fighting shape. Even if it takes a year on the bench that wouldn't stop me from saving the life of any innocent, let alone Dawn's life. And it wouldn't make you call him a pervert either. So, tell me straight, what gives?"

Willow blushed, "Um, she's naked in there and that fudge is going to be stuck to her skin. You'll need to get rid of every last bit to free her." She paused then added, "with your mouth."

All of a sudden Buffy realized what she meant, "But she's my sister!"

"That's why I called Whistler a pervert," Willow said. "It was bad enough when we were planning on using any slayer but for him to suggest you doing it." She shrugged, "We'll keep checking to see if there are any loopholes or weaknesses in the enchantment. She's fine in there for now. She won't need food, water, or bathroom breaks until the enchantment ends so we have the time."

"That's good at least," Buffy said. "I will stay in Cleveland until you decide one way or the other." She sighed, "I'm not taking any chances on Dawn's life. If you can't find anything to disprove Whistler then I'll do it his way. I'll get over the embarrassment eventually I'm sure and Dawn will be alive."

Willow nodded, "We'll do our best!" She turned back to the container and started doing more diagnostic spells.

Buffy watched for a bit then left to go talk to Xander. He always cheered her up and helped her put things in perspective.

A week passed with no word from Willow so Buffy went down to the casting chamber, "Willow? I was going to ask if you had any luck but one look at you and I can tell you haven't. Have you slept at all this week?"

"I'm sorry Buffy," Willow said and yawned. "We can't find any other way."

Buffy hugged her, "It's okay Willow, really. Go get some sleep and tomorrow we'll get her out the embarrassing but safe way."

Willow nodded and yawned again, "I'll make sure nobody disturbs you."

The next day when Buffy went there was a comfortable chair and a small table with a metal pitcher of ice water and a mug. The sides of the metal container were gone but the fudge was keeping its shape on the big table. She turned to Willow and asked, "Doesn't removing the container start the countdown?"

"No, that doesn't start until you take your first bite. We removed the sides to make it easier for you to get to all the fudge. We'll use it try and track down whoever made it. If it's not the dead guy then we'll have a lead. The pitcher is enchanted to provide clean, cold water, as much as you want," Willow said. "You know, to help you wash it all down. There's a bathroom with a shower to through that door on the left. We have everyone on alert in case they attack while you're doing it." She gave a small smile, "I made sure the male watchers and mages are outside far away from any windows and they know not to come in until they get the okay from one of the senior Scoobies."

"Why?" Buffy said. "What am I missing?"

Willow blushed and stammered then took a deep breath, "You know, you won't be able to fit into those clothes after. I figured you and Dawn will be running back to your rooms au naturel and wouldn't want any men around to ogle."

Buffy blushed, "Oh, I didn't think of that. I'm not sure I have anything that will fit."

"Xander said he has that covered," Willow added. "He's also going to be guarding the front door. At least for the first shift, I'm taking second, and Faith will be taking third. We'll keep you safe. No matter what goes on nobody will interrupt you until Dawn is saved." She hugged Buffy, "Just let us know if you're done early. Otherwise, I'll be back in twenty-four hours. Good luck. I hope it's tasty." She smiled and left.

Buffy took a deep breath and started to eat. It was a good tasting fudge. Two hours later she sat back and burped loudly, "This is going to be harder than I thought, but I can do it." She stood and stretched. Then she poured herself a glass of water and drank it. "Okay, enough resting Buffy get back to eating," she told herself and sat back down to eat more fudge.

After another ninety minutes or so nature called and Buffy headed off to the bathroom. It took slayer strength to pull her jeans back on and the button flew off as she walked back to the chair. Buffy looked down at her new Muffin top and heard the creaking from the seams of her pants, "I guess Willow was right about these clothes." Rubbing her gurgling stomach she burped again and started talking to herself, "I should probably just strip but I can't bring myself to do it in public, or sort of public, even if nobody's watching. I keep thinking someone will come in halfway through. It sounds silly but I just can't." Shrugging she sat back down and started eating again.

Over the next hour the denim creaked and stitches popped but it held together enough to make her feel very uncomfortable. "Ugh," Buffy said. "I definitely should have left them off. These jeans feel like they are strangling me now and this top isn't much better." The tank top was slowly tightening, then it started splitting until the only parts still connected were the shoulder straps. She left it where it was though because her sports bra was in even worse shape. Even if the front of the tank top was no longer connected to the back she wasn't indecent yet. Another few pounds of fudge eaten and another few pounds gained made Buffy decide to screw propriety and say to hell with looking decent. She wanted out of these tight clothes. She got the tank top off easily but ripped the sports bra in the process of getting it off. She looked at it sadly a moment then pitched it at the wall, "That's better. Now if I can just get these pants off." Unfortunately, the jeans were now so tight they couldn't be budged so Buffy just sighed and went back to eating fudge. The next time she stood to get more water the seams along the sides gave up the fight and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as the denim fell off her. 

Six hours after she'd started she went off to the bathroom and when she came back she was naked. She rubbed at the marks the underwear had left in her skin and drank a glass of water, "That's much better. I don't know why I didn't do it before."

After twelve hours she had eaten enough that she could see that Dawn was sitting lotus position with the backs of her hands on the soles of her upturned feet. "Well the good news is that I'm sure I'll finish in time. I just hope she doesn't wake up before I'm done." 

There was still a lot of fudge left and she was slowing down so it took an extra six hours before she was down to the feet. She'd had to move Dawn's limbs to get at everything and in the process she noticed the steel peg she was mounted on. She winced and wondered how far in it went, "I hope I can get her off that thing before she wakes up but probably not since it seems locked in place by the spell." 

She stood and stretched then rubbed her expanded gut, "I wonder how long it will take me to get back in shape? Can even a slayer's gifts get me back in shape after this regardless of how long I exercise?" She burped, "That bastard died too easy. Oh well, almost done." She flopped back in the chair and reached for the first foot. Getting fudge out from under the nails was tricky but she managed it. She did the second foot then leaned back and closed her eyes. She was silently wishing to never eat another piece of fudge as long as she lived when she heard, "Buffy? What's going on?"

"Dawn!" she shouted and sat up straight. "You're awake! I've been so worried. Willow said you were fine so I tried not to worry but I'm glad you're okay. Don't worry, you'll be free soon!"

"Buffy, I'm naked!" Dawn shouted. "I'm numb from the neck down and there a metal spike up my butt. That's not my definition of okay." She looked down, "And what happened to you? You're fat and you're naked too!"

Buffy said, "I know you must be scared and confused. And that's not good in general but compared to be dead it's wonderful!" She burped and sat back, "We have some time so I'll explain," she told Dawn about everything that had happened since she'd been grabbed. 

"So it's been over a week since the last day I remember?" Dawn said.

"Closer to two considering everything," Buffy said. "We were trying to find a way to rescue you other than," she paused and waved vaguely, "this." She looked at the clock, "Can you move at all? It was a tossup as to whether the paralysis would wear off when I finished the fudge or when the twenty-four hours are up. Maybe it's the metal peg? I'll try to lift you off it but I'm not sure how well slayer strength works with arms this flabby."

"No," Dawn said after a bit. "I can't move anything. Please get me off this thing before anyone comes in."

"Sure," Buffy said. "Just a minute." She heaved herself to her feet and reached out to grab Dawn by the hips then lifted. The peg turned out to be six inches long and inscribed with glowing runes all over. Once she was clear of it Dawn's paralysis was broken. "You've been in one position for a long time. Just sit for a bit before trying to stand or walk," Buffy said and sat her down on a clear spot of the table.

"So what now?" Dawn said. She was slowly flexing her arms and legs.

Buffy shrugged and gave a sheepish grin, "Willow has all the men to the outer wall and the slayers and female witches are outside the building on guard in case this was meant to distract us from an attack."

"So we just walk naked through the halls back to our rooms?" Dawn asked.

"Yep!" Buffy said. "Well I do. If you want I can have someone bring you clothes from your room once I get to mine."

Dawn grinned, "Oh I don't mind. I'm just surprised you agreed."

Buffy shrugged again, "I think I've changed my mind about such things. This feels pretty comfortable. And it's not like anything I own will fit me now. Willow has somebody shopping for me but right now I just want to take some alka seltzer and go to bed." She waved a hand, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter two

Death by Chocolate?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTVS.  
Author's Note: Many thanks to Buggycas for being Beta.

Chapter 2  
The next morning Buffy walked into Willow's suite of rooms and flopped her newly increased weight into a chair. She burped loudly, "Sorry, and sorry for meeting you in just a towel Will but nothing else fits, not even a robe. None of the slayers or female staff have clothes that are big enough."

"No problem, Buffy," Willow said. "We've known each other for too many years to let a little skin showing be a problem."

Buffy rubbed her gut through the towel and grinned, "I've got a lot more skin to show than I ever had before but I guess Kennedy isn't like to be jealous of a fat girl is she?"

Willow sighed, "She's not here anyway. Apparently she thought I spent too much time investigating Dawn's problem. I came back to the room one night and found a note."

"Aww hon," Buffy said. "I'm sorry."

Willow sighed, "I'm starting to think it's for the best. If she can't last a few nights alone without me then she's got issues. And if she thinks that I'll be fine with her leaving to "patrol" the beach in Miami with a woman I've seen her drool over before then she's delusional." Willow straightened up in her chair, "So what's up?"

After another loud burp, Buffy said, "I need to know what you've found out about Dawn's kidnapping. We need to catch whoever was behind that guy, if anyone, and stop them. Finding out why they picked such a bizarre trap would be nice too but stopping them takes priority."

Willow nodded, "Yeah, we definitely don't want that happening again."

Buffy's face turned greenish, "Ugh! I don't even want to think about that. So what have you found out?"

"Well, you know we have the whole place warded right?" Willow started.

"Yes, I remember," Buffy said. "Did you find the break?"

"We found a loophole," Willow said. "We blocked teleportation, mirror travel, leaks from the local Hellmouth, and anything coming by air. We have wards on the walls and gates that block anything demonic or magical that we don't specifically let in." She stopped and sighed, "But I forgot to block attacks from underground."

"They tunneled in to attack her?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded and pulled out a crystal ball from an enchanted pocket of her skirt, "Actually I think it was an earth magic ritual. I have a magical video reconstruction if you want to see it?"

"Sure," Buffy said. "But first tell me you've fixed the problem. You have right?"

"Sure," Willow nodded. "Once we realized being swallowed up by the earth was a possibility we came up with wards to stop it. We had some mages add the wards to grounds while my personal circle of witches and I were researching the container and its enchantments." She gave a small smile, "You already know that no male watcher or mage has been inside since you started yesterday except Xander. They will stay gone until I call them back. That left Xander and Andrew as the only males inside or within sight of a window even. Xander sent Andrew to Walmart to buy clothes likely to fit until you get back in shape. Should I send Xander away as well? I wasn't sure you'd care…"

Buffy shrugged, "Meh. I doubt he'll want to ogle me like this but if that floats his boat then I find it hard to care. I know he won't be crude or rude about it. He's gotten much better at self control since we all met in high school."

Willow smiled, "True, not all men mature as they age but Xander is one of them." Willow got up and closed the door to her suite of rooms, "Your towel is slipping and we don't want to start any gossip. Not to mention the boys aren't the only ones likely to ogle."

Buffy looked down at her towel and shrugged. That made the towel slip down to her lap but she told herself it didn't matter now that the door closed. The truth was that her arms were sore and she didn't feel like lifting them unless she had to, "The worst part of this weight gain is the lack of energy. Walking here from the pool was actually hard."

"Swimming to get back in shape?" Willow asked.

"Yes, I figured the water would support my weight and I wouldn't get as sweaty," Buffy said. "I managed a half hour but now I'm too tired and sore to do much but sit here and the worst part is that I'm hungry."

"You know what the nurse said Buffy," Willow chided. "If you stop eating your body just holds on to your fat stores even more."

"I know," Buffy said. "But she also said my stomach will have been enlarged and I'll feel hungry even after eating a normal meal until it's had time to shrink back to normal."

"Which will go faster for you than any normal woman," Willow said. "And is no reason to skip meals. You can eat just eat healthily. I didn't see you at breakfast so unless you swear to me you ate today I'm ordering you a meal and I'm watching you eat it."

"My arms are so sore right now you might have to feed me if you do that," Buffy said. After another burp, she added, "And I have enough gas without eating that whole grain, high fiber cereal the nurse suggested for breakfast."

"It's all that fudge having it's revenge for being eaten," Willow said. "There are other healthy things you can have besides cereal for breakfast. Let me go order you something then I'll show you the precautions we're taking and what we know so far." She smiled, "And if I have to feed you by hand to get you to eat then I will be happy to do it." 

"You're a good friend Willow," Buffy said when Willow came back from putting in the order. "Now let's see the video of what happened."

Willow placed the crystal on the table between them and it was suddenly replaced by an image of Dawn walking the gardens of the institute. 

In the three dimensional image Dawn was walking along by herself and looking wistful. They heard her say, "Maybe Buffy will let me out into the field this year. I'm going stir crazy staying here all the time." As she said this the ground around her trembled and she cursed Murphy as she was suddenly sucked under and the ground sealed shut over her head.

Buffy sighed, "She really wants to be a field watcher huh?"

"At this point, I think she would settle for a few days anywhere but here," Willow said. "But yeah, she does want to help and we don't have nearly enough translation needs to keep her busy. We've trained enough people that she doesn't have a lot to do. The only thing we're short on is Watchers and she knows it. Well, we could use more mages but her using magic would highlight her special status as any magic she does contains the energy of the key. Since none of us, including her, want that knowledge to get around even among the slayers and watchers we can't have her on staff as a mage." She sighed, "That's a conversation for another time but you should probably think about it while you're getting back in shape and we're solving this."

"Does she remember anything after she was grabbed?" Buffy asked.

Willow shook her head, "No she said she blacked out when the dirt closed over her head and didn't wake up until you ate the last piece of fudge." Willow blushed at the thought of licking Dawn all over and saw Buffy was blushing also. "Moving on, we checked her over magically and the person or people who grabbed her never touched her physically. That's obviously good but it makes it harder to track who did it. The only thing that makes it possible at all is her unique energy signature. Once the place is fully warded, which it should be by nightfall, I plan and gathering a full coven of thirteen witches to track exactly where she went and once we have that plotted we can go there and see what can be found."

"Make sure you take as many slayers as witches when you go," Buffy said. "I wish I could go with you but I can't so make sure all of you each have at least one slayer along as a bodyguard to keep you and your people safe while you're doing your forensics thing."

"Sure thing," Willow said. There was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it. It was breakfast on a tray. Willow pulled it and locked the door behind her. "Food's here."

Buffy tried to take the tray in her sore, flabby arms but couldn't hold it.

Willow rescued it and set up the tray in front of Buffy's recliner, "A vegetable frittata? It looks yummy."

Buffy burped again, "Sorry. Want to share?"

"Well I might steal a bite or two but most of it is going in you so don't argue," Willow said. She sliced it up and tasted the first bite, "A little peppery but very tasty."

"Peppery?" Buffy groaned. "If I could get out of this chair and run away I would."

Willow grinned, "I thought you liked jalapenos in your food?"

"Usually," Buffy said. "How about you stop teasing me about it and feed me."

"Sure," Willow said. As she fed Buffy Willow explained in more detail the plans to find and stop whoever had grabbed Dawn. In between bites Buffy gave advice. By the time the food was gone, they had a solid plan.

Andrew came back from his shopping trip and was sent home until further notice. Xander brought the shopping bags up to Willow's door when none of the slayers volunteered. Knocking he spoke, "I've got the clothes Andrew bought. I haven't looked inside but knowing Andrew I'll hang around in case you need to send someone back to get something he forgot or to return it all."

Buffy called out, "Thanks Xander. You can come in if you want. Fair warning though it's not a pretty sight."

Willow opened the door and Xander came in with six large shopping bags looped onto his arms.

"You're always a pretty sight Buffy," Xander said as he put the bags down. 

Buffy snorted, "I must weigh three hundred pounds Xander! There's no way I'm still pretty."

Xander smiled at her, "I'll take your word for your weight but you're still pretty, in fact, you're beautiful because you're Buffy. You're still my hero and always will be." He held out his arms and she lumbered out of the chair to go over and give him a hug.

Willow smiled fondly at the two old friends hugging. Then she picked up the fallen towel and laid it over the back of the chair, "Okay, let's see if what Andrew bought is good enough to walk around in or if we have to send Xander out with the corporate card to do some real shopping."

Buffy grabbed one of the bags and went back to her chair. She picked up the towel then shrugged and just folded it so she could sit on it.

Xander and Willow dug through the other five bags and spread things out in piles. One pile for mumu dresses, one for shirts, one for pants, and one for underwear.

"He didn't get any bras," Willow said. "I'll have to smack him one next time I see him."

"We can go get you fitted once you can leave without setting a bad example," Xander said. "I've already had complaints about roommates who don't wear clothes in their room, we don't need them to think the dorms are clothing optional."

Willow giggled at that idea, "Lots of eye candy! I mean you're right that's a bad precedent."

"How many slayers prefer girls?" Buffy wondered out loud. "Do we know?"

"About one in five according to admin," Willow said. "Assuming everyone was telling most of the truth on their survey forms. And just in case you're wondering Kennedy asked me to check." She sighed, "I guess I should have known then."

Xander looked confused so Buffy said, "Kennedy had the bad taste to leave our Willow and head off to Miami with some slut."

Xander hugged Willow, "Aww, I'm sorry hon. You'll meet someone better, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Xander," Willow said. "Let's get Buffy dressed so we can take her shopping."

"Hey," Buffy said. "I don't normally ask because finance makes my head hurt but how much can we afford? I mean, is there a reason Andrew went to Walmart? I can make do with this until I can fit in my old clothes again if I have to."

"Don't worry about it Buffy," Xander said. "He went to Walmart because it was closest. There's more than enough to outfit you in style."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah, but you'd say that even if it was coming out of your pocket. I mean I've heard the old council was rich but we lost the main headquarters and most of them must have had relatives who got most of their money when they died right?"

Willow said, "Sort of right Buff, and sort of wrong. Most of them left at least part of their money for the use of the senior council. Also the council has been around since before the invention of currency and owns land around the world. Any government that wanted to tax them, their lands, or any portion of their income got reminded of that when they called to ask for help."

"Governments have asked the council for help?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, it seems that the Demon Research Initiative that employed Walsh was not the first government agency that tried to mess with the supernatural and need to be saved by a slayer," Willow said. "It's just the only one that got saved for free. The senior council were really annoyed by that too." She smiled at that, "So even after losses due to the first and paying salaries to two thousand slayers we're way in the black. "If the governments start asking us to pay taxes we'll have to have a meeting to see what our answer will be but for the past ten years that we've been running things nobody has said word one about it."

Xander grinned, "Yeah so unless you want to wear only precious metals and diamonds we can buy you as many wardrobes as you like."

Buffy grinned, "Then let's get my fat ass dressed. We have shopping to do."

Willow grinned, "And to start us off, this." She held up a thong in black.

"A thong?" Buffy protested. "It doesn't look big enough."

"It says it's 3x, so it should be fine," Willow said.

"Maybe if you dress sexy you'll remember that you're still beautiful," Xander said. He winked, "Want help putting it on?"

She smiled back, her friends were determined to make her feel good about herself, "Fine if you can get it on me I'll wear it." 

With some tugging and much jiggling, Xander got the thong on, "That's done. Do you want a dress next or pants and a shirt?"

"If we were just going back to Wally World I'd pick the mumu," Buffy said. "But if we're going to do real shopping then I want to at least try to look nice." She looked over the clothes, "These jeans look nice. I wish I knew my sizes now so I know whether to bother trying them on or not."

Xander smiled, "I can help with that."

"How?" Buffy asked then burped.

Xander pulled a measuring tape out of his tool belt, "Measure twice, cut once. I never leave my room without it." Then he shrugged, "Maybe you'd rather Willow do it?"

Buffy snorted, "She's not any less interested in girls, or any less single than you are and you're probably more experienced at measuring."

Xander nodded and smiled, "Okay then, raise your arms and I'll be done as quick as I can." He started measuring and soon said, "Impressive! You've got an hourglass figure. It's 70, 50, 70."

"That's a very full hourglass," Buffy said.

"But it's still an hourglass," Willow said. "And your skin is still perfect. Must be the Slayer metabolism. Not one zit or blemish even after all that fudge."

Buffy blushed, "Thanks, I don't recommend it to anyone though."

Willow nodded, "We'll find the big bad tonight and make sure he never does it again. But first, we have shopping to do. Which means we have to get you dressed. My Google-fu shows me that with those measurements you need size 28 jeans and a 3x shirt."

Xander went and got the largest jeans, "Ready to wriggle into these?"

Buffy looked at the "relaxed fit" mom jeans then down at her gut and laughed, "I think I might need help from both of you this time."

Willow laughed back, "Okay, I'll take the right side Xander and you take the left."

Xander grinned, "Sure!" He and Willow held the pants open and Buffy stepped into them. There was a considerable amount of wiggling and jiggling but between the three of them they got the pants pulled all the way up. 

Willow said, "Okay, deep breath Buffy and Xander will button them up then I'll deal with the zipper."

Buffy sucked in and Xander buttoned successfully. Willow was about to try the zipper when Buffy's stomach gurgled. 

Buffy blushed, "Sorry." Then her stomach gurgled more urgently, "Uh, Willow? Can I use your bathroom?"

Willow smiled, "Sure, just go into the bedroom and turn right."

"Thanks!" Buffy walked off. When she came back she was holding the jeans, "I couldn't get them open at first and then I panicked and pulled real hard, and slayer strength kicked in. Sorry guys, but nobody's going to be wearing these." She tossed them to Xander and as he caught them he saw they were ripped down both sides at the seam down to about knee height.

"Wow," he said.

Willow said, "You could have asked for help."

"I think that's still one place I should go alone," Buffy replied. "Do we have any other pants that might fit?"

"Only yoga pants," Xander said. "On the plus side we did find one sports bra and it looks like it will fit."

Willow said, "On the minus side none of the shirts will fit."

Buffy sighed, "Really?"

"Yeah," Xander said. "None of them are bigger than 2x and some are just XL. But hey, you'll be dressed enough to shop."

Buffy shook her head, "I still think you two are enjoying this a bit too much but fine, let's get it done. I guess we're going back to Walmart after all." She rolled her eyes when she saw they were holding the yoga pants open for her, "Admit it. You guys hid the bra at first because you just like seeing me topless."

"I plead the fifth," Xander said with a smile.

"As long as we get to the bra before I leave the building," Buffy said. "You're both perverts but you're making me feel beautiful so thank you." Once the stretchy yoga pants were on Buffy went to a mirror to look at herself, "I never imagined myself in leopard-spotted tights. Ugh! I vote we never ask Andrew to go shopping again."

Willow raised a hand, "I second that."

Xander shrugged, "It was an emergency but I'll agree that he has lousy taste." He held up the sports bra, "Is this salmon colored? I never get the shades of pink right."

Buffy took it, "No, this is coral." She put it on and adjusted it, "At least it fits. Think any of my shoes will fit?"

"I think you're little piggies are a bit too swollen for that," Willow said. "Try these flip-flops on for size."

Buffy slipped into them, "They'll do. Let's go before the fashion police come to take me away."

As she was getting into the limo Buffy suddenly stopped and blushed. Then she finished getting in and sitting down.

"Why the blush?" Xander asked.

"That darn thong just broke," Buffy said. "I knew it looked too small. I hope these yoga pants are opaque enough. Last thing I want is to go flashing camel-toe at Walmart."

Willow laughed, "I think we're the first people to go to Walmart in a limo."

Once inside Buffy went straight for the underwear, "I need to get some that fit and are at least halfway comfortable."

They found half a dozen panties and were picking up some bras when Buffy dropped one. When she bent down to pick it up she heard a ripping sound.

"Oh god," she said. "Please tell that wasn't what it sounded like?"

"Sorry Buff," Xander said. "It was indeed your yoga pants splitting. If you give me a minute to get this shirt unbuttoned you can wear it and cover yourself." He stood behind her to block others view and wrapped the arms of his shirt around her waist covering the rip.

"Thanks Xan," Buffy said. "Next time, I'll let you get it."

"We should grab the basics and go before that rip gets worse," Willow said.

"I agree," Buffy replied. She grabbed all the bras big enough for her, all four of them. Then went to a few pairs of shorts since it was summer, and a half dozen Tee shirts. "Alright, this will do to start. Tomorrow I can be properly dressed when we go to Torrid."

"You don't want to go today?" Xander asked as he followed her to the self checkout.

Buffy sighed, "I'd love to but I'm tired already."

"Your stamina will come back," he said. "You'll be kicking ass again before you know it.'

"Right," Willow said. "This is just temporary."

Once back in the limo Buffy sighed, "A little shopping and I need a nap."

Willow said, "You exercised this morning too."

"You can get in a nap before dinner," Xander said. "I'll come get you when it's time."

"Sure," Buffy said. "What's the cafeteria serving?"

"Five alarm chili," Xander said. Buffy groaned and Xander added, "We can get something different delivered to your quarters instead."

"My stomach thanks you," Buffy said. 

"And so does mine," Willow added. "As long as I'm invited to join you two."

"Of course," Buffy said. "Always happy to have your company."

"Hey, I found out that the senior council had master chefs on the payroll," Xander said. "I don't want to go putting people out of work so we should use them now and then to make personal meals."

"What are their names?" Buffy asked. 

"Yukihira Soma and Erina Nakiri," he replied. "They are a married couple but she kept her last name."

"So Japanese food?" Willow asked.

"They say they also know French and Italian," he replied.

"Sounds interesting," Buffy said. "But I'm going to go nap first."

"Sure," Xander replied. "I'll bring the packages."

When Buffy got to her suite she pretty much just collapsed in a recliner, "Just leave the bags in the bedroom Xan. I'll put them away later."

"Okay," Xander said. "I'll come back at dinner time."


	3. Chapter Three

Death by Chocolate?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTVS  
Author's Note: Many thanks to my beta Buggycas.

Chapter Three  
She was asleep five minutes after he left. Some time later she awoke to a knock at the door. She heaved herself up and answered it to find Dawn outside.

"I volunteered to be the one to bring you some news," Dawn said after a hug. "There was an attack on the Roman slayers but Faith was there and lead the local slayers to a complete victory. So it looks like you might have been right about them grabbing me as a distraction." She looked sheepish, "You'd think I'd get better at avoiding these attempts."

"Nobody expected the ground to swallow you Dawn," Buffy said. "I've been thinking about it and I think I might have been going about this wrong."

"What do you mean?" Dawn said. "I figured you'd lock me in a vault in the basement."

"That wouldn't have protected you from this last assault," Buffy said. "I guess any spot can be broken into if you have enough time so maybe the answer to keeping you safe is making you a mobile target." She smiled, "How does being a roving troubleshooter sound? You know how things should look at every level and you will have the authority of the senior council behind you. You'll have to take the job seriously and I'll be assigning two slayers as your bodyguards but you'll get to travel and we could use someone to do surprise inspections and make sure nobody is getting sloppy. If nobody knows where you'll be next then nobody can plan ahead to grab you. Willow says you have learned enough magic to be useful in an emergency and the slayers will buy you time to use it if necessary."

Dawn grinned and hugged her, "Yes! I say, yes." Then she looked serious again, "I'm just sorry you had to make such a sacrifice to free me this time."

Buffy shrugged, "It's not too bad. Xander and Willow are helping a lot." She smiled, "I just came back from shopping. Want to see what I got?"

Dawn smiled, "Sure! I wish I could have gone too."

"I'm heading off to Torrid tomorrow. You can come with me then," Buffy said. 

"Great!" said Dawn. "Hey, is that Xander's shirt?"

"Yeah," Buffy said. "These horrible tights split in the store and he took off his outer shirt and tied it around my waist."

"He's such a sweetie," Dawn said. "I think he still carries a torch for you."

"I doubt it," Buffy said. She untied the shirt and turned to drape it over a chair. She heard Dawn try to stifle a giggle and laughed a little herself. "Feel free to laugh. If I hadn't been in a store I would have laughed when it happened."

"Well, it's not like you'd want to save those anyway," Dawn said. "Let's see if we can get you into something good before dinner."

"Xander is having dinner sent up so it just has to fit," Buffy replied.

"Are you sure?" Dawn said. "A little private dinner for two? That sounds like you should dress even nicer than you would to head to the dining hall."

"It's not like that," Buffy said. "Willow's coming too. We're trying out food from some personal chefs hired by the previous council. If it's no good we'll demote them to lunch ladies and cut their salaries but as long as they're available we should at least see how good they are."

"And you don't have to deal with a room full of people eating five-alarm chili?" Dawn asked.

"That too," Buffy said. "Pass me the bag with the underwear. I'm not going to burn these like they deserve but I will toss them out."

"You went shopping commando?" Dawn asked, amused.

"No, but the thong was the first casualty," Buffy replied. She blushed a little, "If you want to leave you can."

"Oh, heck no," Dawn said. "It will take more than a bare butt to keep me from helping you find a combination that you can look good in." She grabbed one of the bags and started laying out clothes.

While Dawn was playing mix and match Buffy was slowly peeling the ripped tights off. Even with the hole they were still tight and took a few minutes to remove. She tossed them and the broken thong into the garbage then turned to her sister, "Find anything good yet?"

Dawn tossed her a pair of lacy white bikini panties, "These should look good on you but you'll have to ditch that bra for this one to make a set." She held up a white bra.

"Done," Buffy put on the panties then took off the sports bra. It got tossed in the hamper rather than the trash since it was still whole and turned back to catch the thrown bra, "Thanks, these do match. I'm not sure you'll have much luck with the rest though. There isn't a lot of variety at this size. And that was after the tights split so we were in a bit of a hurry."

"You stayed long enough to buy a few more bags worth of clothes though I see," Dawn said. "I'm glad you're loosening up a bit." She went through the remaining bags and found two things, "These shorts go well with the Ohio State sweatshirt. It's not haute couture but you should look good." She tossed them to Buffy. "Enjoy your dinner and don't forget to collect me for the shopping trip tomorrow," Dawn said as she helped Buffy put the rest of the clothes away.

When Xander came up with the food she gave him back his shirt, "Here you go."

"Thanks," He said and tied the arms of the shirt around his waist. "Willow should be here in a few minutes. She was checking with your doctor to make sure of the calorie count to ensure safe weight loss from where you are now to a healthy weight for your height."

"That doctor has been telling me I'm too thin for a year," Buffy said. "I'm not sure we can trust her estimates."

"We can get a different doctor in," Xander said and made a note on his phone. "You should have said something earlier if she wasn't competent."

"Well she seems pretty competent just not up on how thin a girl has to be to compete with all the models in Rome and Paris," Buffy said.

"Why would you want to compete with a runway model?" Xander asked. "That's not a reasonable expectation for anyone."

Buffy was going to argue when she heard Willow say, "Yeah, but apparently something triggered her insecurity or the bad side of her competitiveness. I just got back from the doctor and he said you've been eating just barely enough to avoid malnutrition and your metabolism is in 'save every calorie' mode." She frowned at Buffy, "You know you need to eat more than most people so why were you eating less?"

Buffy scowled at her but Willow just scowled back. Eventually Buffy said, "My last boyfriend left me for a model. He said I was getting old and fat!"

"He was obviously a blind lunatic," Xander said.

"You're biased," Buffy said.

"Obviously he was too," Willow said. "He knew just what to say to hurt you and succeeded better than he knew." Willow sat next to her and took her hand, "Buffy, this just like what Ken did. Leaving and trying to make it your fault when it's his fault for being shallow. If I'm not going to let it make me doubt myself you shouldn't either."

"You're telling me he was just saying that to cover the fact that he was at fault?" Buffy said. 

"Yes!" Willow and Xander said together.

Buffy smiled, "Alright, alright. I get the picture."

"Good," Willow said. "Because we'll have to deal with some fall out from it."

"Huh?' Buffy asked.

Willow kept hold of her hand and explained, "Your know your metabolism isn't a normal one, Buffy. It's partly magical."

"Right," Buffy nodded. "That's why it's so efficient." Then she winced, "Oh."

"Right, one of the things it's very efficient at is hoarding calories and dealing with lack of things like trace minerals," Willow said. "Which must have been a big help back in the day when food supplies were iffy and there was little choice in what was available."

Now Xander winced and took Buffy's other hand, "But it also means that not eating is an even worse weight loss method for you than it is for us non-enhanced humans."

'Yes, and I think it has interacted with the weight gain part of the fudge enchantment," Willow said.

Buffy groaned, "Can you check that Will?"

"Already being set up," Willow said. "First thing tomorrow morning. Tonight you're going to eat a good dinner, relax with good friends, and get all the Xander hugs you want."

Xander smiled, "Yes."

"So what's for dinner then?" Buffy asked.

"He said it was Chaliapin steak donburi in his family's style," Xander said. 'I can carry the table over if you want to stay seated."

"Don't be silly Xander," Buffy said. "I can manage the walk to the table." She heaved her bulk out of the chair and burped loudly, "Hey Willow? Did the doc say anything about all this gas?"

"Nope," Willow replied. "But I'm guessing it's connected."

"Great," Buffy said. She walked over to the dining room and flopped into a chair. It creaked but held.

Xander pulled the silver dome off the serving tray and handed out the three bowls, "Fortunately we have knife and fork instead of chopsticks."

"Steak and onions over rice with red wine sauce over everything?" Buffy asked. 'It tastes good."

Willow agreed, "I vote we keep them."

Xander nodded, "I second the vote. This is pretty good."

~~~

The next morning Dawn was waiting for her as she left the bathroom in a towel, fresh from her morning shower, "Hey, Dawnie. What's up?"

Dawn replied, "I just finished breakfast and figured I'd ask when you want to go shopping?"

"Willow is coming over soon to get me to some sort of magical checkup," Buffy replied while drying her hair with a second towel. "Any time after that is fine but I don't know how long it will last."

"Okay," Dawn said. "I can ask when she gets here. Want help planning your next outfit?"

Buffy shrugged, "Sure. You did good yesterday. If you're sure you don't mind?"

"Nope," Dawn said. "It's nice to spend time with you. I haven't seen you since Christmas and that was only for three days."

Buffy looked sheepish, "Sorry, I guess I have been a little absent this last year or two. I'll have plenty of time now though. I'm certainly not going off to slay things like this so we'll have plenty of time to hang out until you start your new troubleshooter job."

Willow came in then and they told her about Dawn's new job. Willow said, "That's a great idea. We are stretched pretty thin and this will make sure we hear about important issues rather than stuff getting lost in the reports from forty bases around the world."

Dawn smiled, "Happy to help. Want to help us pick an outfit for Buffy?"

Willow blushed but said, "Actually we should wait until after the magical checkup. You'll have to get naked for that anyway and we set it up on this floor."

Dawn giggled, "You naughty thing. You just want to see her walking about naked."

Willow blushed more, "I'm just trying to be practical."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Have you let everyone back in yet? I don't want to bump into some strange guy in the halls."

"You don't have to worry about that. The top floor is off limits," Willow said. "It wasn't hard since nobody had rooms up here but us. I warded it myself. The stairway will only admit you, me, Dawn, Xander, Faith, and Giles. Or someone they physically escort up the stairs. I had to bring my coven up one at a time even, but it's worth it for the extra security. You'll both be as safe as I can manage and unless Giles suddenly flies in from London the guy you'll see is Xander unless you go downstairs."

Buffy smiled, "Well I still think you're being kinky instead of practical but having the floor to ourselves including gym and conference room? I'm liking that." She turned to Dawn, "I'll come by your room after and we will do the shopping thing. In the meantime you can give thought to which Slayers you want to bring with you as a roving troubleshooter."

Dawn nodded, "Sure, have fun being probed." She dodged a swat from her sister and left the room giggling.

Buffy tossed her towels in the hamper, "Alright let's go find out what's going on with me."

Willow smiled widely, "Right this way. We converted a conference room into a ritual space to use."

When Buffy walked into the conference room she noticed that they had removed the table and chairs and the floor was inlaid with gold. A hexagon inside a circle, both covered in what she recognized as Norse Runes. There were twelve women in white robes standing about the room chatting.

She looked up at Willow, "Is that real gold?"

Willow nodded, "Yes, pure twenty-four carat gold. It's the best thing for making a permanent ritual circle." She looked at the group of women, "Is the paint ready?"

"Yes, Willow," one woman said.

"These are my coven," Willow said. Gesturing to each in turn she named them, "This is Amelia, Cassandra, Erica, Dorothy, Abby, Cecilia, Anna, Zenobia, Winnifred, Yvonne, Louise, and May. They will be assisting me in doing the diagnostic spell on you."

Louise came up with a plastic cup and a fine arts paint brush, "Here's the rune paint Willow. Will you need help putting it on?"

Willow said, "No." Then turned to Buffy, "I need to paint you with some runes to get the best information. It will come off in the shower easily enough and it's sort of necessary."

Buffy shrugged, "Okay, get with the painting then. Do we need to move into the center of the symbol there?"

"Not until I'm finished painting you," Willow said. She dipped the brush into the cup, "Just hold still. This might tickle but if you move I'll have to start over."

Buffy smiled, "Go for it, I'll do my best not to squirm."

Willow painted runes down both arms and both legs then one on the slope of each breast and one on Buffy's belly, "You also wanted to check on the constant gas right?"

"Yes," Buffy replied.

Willow added a second rune to Buffy's gut then went behind her to start painting runes down the back of her arms and legs. Then she started a line down Buffy's back and finished by adding one to each side of her butt.

"I might need help getting all this paint off," Buffy said. Then blushed and wondered what had prompted her to say that.

Willow replied, "I'll be happy to help with that. So would Xander I'm sure."

Buffy blushed, "I, um, as long as I get clean who cares. I just can't reach everywhere. Especially not these days."

Willow giggled, "Sure, now step into the center of the inlaid circle and we'll start the magic."

Buffy walked into the ritual circle and the thirteen witches made a circle around her and then started chanting. Buffy could feel power gather and begin to flow towards Willow as the leader of the ritual. Eventually the chanting stopped and Willow made a gesture. Buffy had to close her eyes as a bright light appeared in a ring around her head. It slid down her body and relayed diagnostic data to Willow. It reached her feet, then went up and down a few times until Willow was satisfied she had learned everything the spell could tell her then was canceled.

"Okay, Buffy," Willow said. "You can open your eyes now but please stay in the circle."

"Okay," Buffy said. "So what's the what?"

"Let me ask you a few questions then I'll be able to tell you," Willow said.

Buffy shrugged, "Sure."

"You are feeling more human than slayer at the moment right?" Willow asked. 

"Right," agreed Buffy.

"You haven't had breakfast yet right?" she asked.

"Right again," Buffy said. "I figured it was like at the doctor. They usually want you to avoid eating until after when they see you first thing in the morning."

"You have been suppressing other desires than just hunger?" Willow asked.

Buffy blushed and squirmed, "I don't know what you mean."

Willow shook her head, "I think you know but I will be clear. I mean sexual desires. I'm asking because your slayer spirit has entangled with some of the enchantments that were on the fudge and it seems it happened because you were ignoring or suppresing several desires. Not just hunger, although that was the main one."

"You mean I'm stuck like this?" Buffy asked.

"Not forever but for at least several months, possibly a year," Willow said. "It won't even start wearing off until you start giving in to the desires you have been suppressing. The magic is also going to be wearing down your inhibitions. Not all of them just those relating to food, sex, and weight gain or loss. I think it might affect your concept of modesty as well but that's less certain."

Buffy groaned, "Let me see if I have got this straight. If I ever want to go back to being normal sized I have to convince the slayer spirit in me that I'm not starving and ignoring myself. To do that I have to eat what I want and have more sex or the magic in me will wear at my control until I do it anyway and it might make me an exhibitionist if I let it get that far?"

"Yeah," Willow said. "That's about right. But if you spend your time resting when tired, eating when hungry, and orgasming when horny, solo or not, then you'll have your full slayer abilities available at all times and after a minimum of three months and a maximum of twelve you can start losing weight and getting into shape at the rate of a slayer. Which will be much faster than a normal human and will mean you won't have to worry about baggy skin."

"And if I hadn't been skimping on food, sleep, and intimacy then this wouldn't be happening?" Buffy asked.

"No," Willow replied. "From our diagnostic, if you hadn't been doing those things your metabolism would have revved into high gear as would strength and stamina until you were back to normal." She shrugged, "You're not the only one to do that by far, you're just unlucky enough to get caught out by it."

Buffy sighed, "I guess I should be lucky slayers don't get heart attacks or any stress related diseases. Well it could be worse and to tell the truth I could use a vacation."

"Good," Willow replied. "Faith is following up on the leads we have on the attackers. If she needs more backup than she has she'll call. Once she's taken care of them she'll let us know."

"Good," Buffy said. "I have two more questions though."

"Shoot," Willow said.

Buffy opened her mouth, blushed, closed it, thought for a minute then said, "Is all this gas just normal or what?"

Willow smiled, "Well, It's not magically caused at least. With you here like this I can adjust it so that it all comes out of your mouth rather than the other end if you want?"

"Yes, please," Buffy said.

Willow made a gesture, "Done! You'll burp about three times as often but no tushy toots for you, at least until you lose the weight. What's your second question?"

Buffy sighed, squared her shoulders and asked, "Is this going to be adding cravings or desires or just enhancing ones I already have?"

"Rest assured," Willow said. "It will add nothing. It won't even enhance things much unless you really start fighting it. Mostly it will just make you more accepting of whatever it is you want. Less likely to worry about what other people might think."

"I think I'm already as fat as is possible for my someone my height to be and still get around," Buffy said. "What if following my appetites for three months makes me too fat to get out of bed?"

"I don't think the slayer spirit will let that happen," Willow said. One of the other witches in the circle made a hand signal and Willow nodded. "However it is possible so if you're worried and willing to allow us to add onto the current enchantments we can provide, well call it overflow channels."

"What will they do?" Buffy said.

"They will ensure that if you're getting more food intake than even your enhanced body can deal with it won't go to extra fat but to things like speeding healing, hair growth, and increasing reaction time. We can also set it to increasing muscle mass and density. Although I'm not sure you'd want that since you would keep all that muscle after you lose the weight. It would keep you from feeling weak or tired but you'd look like a professional weightlifter after the excess weight came off and that would likely be a permanent change."

"Ugh!" Buffy said. "I think I'll skip being Buffy the Barbarian. The other choice doesn't seem so bad though. How long to set that up?"

"Thirty seconds or so," Willow said. "Want it?"

Buffy burped and nodded, "Sure. Go for it."

Willow gestured and colored lights seemed to roam over Buffy's body. In thirty seconds they were gone. Willow said, "Done. I formally dismiss this ritual circle." As the other witches started moving she added, "Remember, once you have left this floor you won't be able get back without someone to walk you past the wards. So don't leave anything behind."

Once she had left the room she linked arms with Buffy, "Let's call Xander and ask him to bring up breakfast for three or four so it will be waiting after we shower."

"We?" Buffy said. Then remembered the paint on her back. "Oh right," then she sighed. "I don't mind showering with you but I'm not sure we should do anything else. I might not be 100% straight but I'm a lot straighter than you are and I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not 100% gay as Oz could attest if he were here," Willow said. "But I can keep my hands to myself if you just want help getting clean and nothing else." Then she smirked, "For the record though I don't think a fling will disrupt our friendship."

Buffy snorted, "Well, let's start with getting all this paint off then we'll see okay?"

Willow gave her a bright smile, "Sure!"

When they came out of the shower they heard Xander's voice from the dining table, "I'm out here with dinner and Dawnie too. She wanted to try the gourmet omelets."

Then they heard Dawn's voice giggling, "No need to dress on my account! Feel free to kiss or whatever during dinner too!"

Buffy tuned to Willow and asked, "Feel like dinner au naturale?"

Willow blushed, "No!"

Buffy smirked, "Hey, you just told me to allow my desires greater freedom."

Willow said, "If it was just Xander you might convince me but I am not showing your sister Dawn my," she paused and blushed harder, "vagina."

Buffy shrugged, "Hey, I'm not asking you to stick in her face or anything but okay, you can dress first. I don't plan to bother." She tossed the towel on her head into the hamper and went to the dinner table.

"So where's Willow?" Dawn asked.

"She's putting on clothes," Buffy said. "She said she would be embarrassed to be naked in front of you."

Dawn snorted, "Nothing I haven't seen before, but okay sure. Do we have to wait for her to eat though."

Willow came in then, and said, "Yes, but not too long."

Xander started serving everyone and as Buffy accepted her plate she said, "Willow found out a few things with her ritual." She told them what Willow had said about suppressing desires.

"Well these new chefs should help with the food related ones," Dawn said. "These omelets are amazing!"

Xander smiled and raised a hand, "I volunteer to help with any other desires."

Buffy blushed a little but smiled, "I'll keep that in mind. Actually there is one favor you can do for me after we eat."

Xander nodded smiling, "Sure, what is it? Foot and back massage?"

Buffy said, "No, but that sounds like a great idea. Maybe later? What I wanted to ask is can you take my laundry to the basement? I haven't been able to do it in several days. It's mostly towels but still."

Xander nodded, "Sure. After we eat."


	4. Chapter Four

Death by Chocolate?

Chapter 4  
After Xander took the laundry out Dawn said, "So, shopping?"

Buffy burped and nodded, "Sure, let's go pick out an outfit for me then we'll head to Torrid for me and wherever you want to go for you."

Dawn grinned, "Yeah! I'm so stoked for this outing!"

They found a mall that had both a Torrid and a Victoria's Secret and each of them did their shopping and came back to eat. They decided that eating at a food court when they had chefs back home was madness. Once back they saw Willow and Xander and invited them up for food and a fashion show.

Buffy said, "Come on up with us guys! We both have new clothes to try out and I'm hoping the chefs can do Ceviche."

"Never tried Ceviche," Xander said. "I'm sure they'll do it well though. I'm in."

Willow said, "You had me at fashion show."

Dawn, "Let's get upstairs. I want to put some of these bags down."

"Let me help," Xander said and took some from her.

"You'll just help any Summers sister that happens along huh?" Buffy said and smirked.

Xander smiled back, "I think it's in the genes." Then he smirked, "Probably from that fish monster serum."

Buffy swatted at him with an arm full of bags, "You goof! Be careful, I think she designs on your manhood."

Dawn laughed as she lead the way upstairs, "No, I want that to stay right where it is."

"Thank you Dawnstar," Xander said.

"All my glorious plans require it," she added.

Xander missed a step, "What?"

"Oh, come on!" Dawn said. "You can't be that oblivious! I've been stalking your fine ass since I stopped being a ball of energy!"

Xander sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'm just conflicted about it."

"Why?" Dawn said. "I'm well over 21 and not a virgin." She gave her sister a look.

Buffy shrugged, "I figured. As long as you're being safe and you're happy I'm good with it." Then she grinned, "And if you get married to him then I win a bottle of thirty year old scotch from Giles."

"You're betting on who I marry?" Xander said.

"I'm surprised you're surprised, "Willow said. "Considering some of the pools you've started."

Once past the wards Dawn turned to Xander, "Is it because of the key thing? If it is you can tell me. I mean I could see that being a little freaky."

Xander put down the bags he was carrying and hugged her, "Of course not! I know you're all grown up now but I keep remembering you as you were when I first met you."

"Which time? Your first memory or when the monks sent me?" Dawn asked. Then shrugged, "Never mind, I know just the thing to change that mental image. Now pick up those bags and follow me." She looked at the other two women, "Fashion show in my suite today and lunch after."

"Suddenly I feel like running," Xander said.

Buffy snickered, "Too late! You've been claimed by a Summers woman. Resistance is futile."

Willow giggled then said, "Prepare to be ass simulated."

Xander replied, "What kind of kinky things are you ladies planning?"

Dawn giggled, "I'll protect you Xander! Put your ass in my hands and I'll keep it safe."

Xander looked from one to the other then sighed, "Well I've kinda been fond of your sister …"

"What?" Buffy asked smirking. "You think I should be surprised? The very first thing you said to me was and I quote 'Can I have you?'."

"That was not what I meant to say!" Xander said.

"Yeah, I believe you didn't mean to say it," Buffy replied. "But you meant it all the same." She patted his shoulder, "You're an awesome friend and you've saved my life. If all you wanted was sex I would agree but you want more than that and to tell you the truth I'm a little burnt out on men in general. You don't need that slopping over on you and you deserve someone who really likes you as more than a friend." She grinned, "Or even a friend with benefits. Let Dawn try and seduce you. If it works I promise not to get mad. If it doesn't I'm sure she will make the same promise."

Dawn nodded, "I promise! Just give it an honest go. I've bought some outfits that should help you see that I'm all grown up. If you can sit through the whole show and still not feel any lust then I'll head off on my new job knowing that at least I tried and I can move on."

Xander smiled and picked up the bags he dropped, "I guess I can give it a try."

As she sat with Willow and watched Dawn model lingerie and Xander try not to show he was getting turned on Buffy said, "You know, I think I'll go patrol tonight."

"Really?" Willow asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Now that my strength and stamina are back I'm craving a little vamp hunting action."

Willow smiled, "Well then I guess I should go with you. Just to be sure you and the other slayers stay safe. Make sure to get a really good weapon from the vault."

"Hey," Xander said. He gestured at the bedroom where Dawn was changing, "Are you going to leave me alone with an amorous Dawn."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, she didn't buy anything but lingerie and neither of us really want to see that. I will miss the food but we can hit the cafeteria on the way to the armory." She got up and headed for the door.

Willow grinned and followed, "Hey, did you know we have the old weapons from Sunnydale here?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Buffy said. As she closed the door.

Willow cast a spell at it and said, "Soundproofing."

"Not locking it magically? Are you sure?" Buffy said and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't show me that unless you plan to use it," Willow said and grinned. "Hey, I mentioned the old weapons because I bet you could use the Troll Hammer even better now."

Buffy thought about it and nodded, "Before I had the strength to swing it but it weighed more than I did. Now I don't have to worry about it pulling me off balance."

"Yep!" Willow said. "Let's go find it and see."

"After we eat," Buffy said.

The four slayers scheduled for the night's patrol looked a little worried when told Buffy and Willow were coming along but after exchanging a look between themselves the most senior one said, "Happy to have you along! I'm not sure we'll find anything worthy of you but we're expecting a few fledges to rise tonight."

Buffy grinned and spun the hammer, "I think making a few vamps go splat is just what I need."

"And I'll keep watch just in case Mrs. Murphy's favorite son decides to show up," Willow said. A fireball appeared over her hand briefly then went out.

The slayers were right about fledges rising. One appeared at the first cemetery they visited. His expression when he saw Buffy leaping at him with Olaf's hammer was comical. One hit from the large mystical weapon turned the vamp to dust and they moved on to the next cemetery. At the end of the night Buffy bought everyone an early breakfast at IHOP then they went home.

When she got her door open Buffy pulled Willow in, "I only sated one hunger at the IHOP." She grinned, "Want to do a little experimenting with me?"

Willow grinned, "Sure!"

Afterward Buffy said, "Wow, that was great Willow. Are you sure being lovers won't interfere with being friends?"

Willow replied, "Pretty sure, Buffy."

"Well good," Buffy said. "I guess I should get on the ball about that troubleshooter thing." Then she stopped and thought, "Hey, did you check Dawn for lingering pieces of the fudge's enchantments?"

Willow replied, "No, we just looked for damage or any trace of who grabbed her."

"Well she's not a slayer but she's not one hundred percent normal human either," Buffy started. "Practically jumping on Xander is out of character for her. So I'm worried she might be experiencing something like I am."

Willow nodded, "Okay, I can check her tomorrow. No one who grew up with us is completely normal anymore, even Xander. No matter how much he says he is. It's why I can't regrow his eye."

"How does that figure?" Buffy asked.

"I checked on it once we had the diagnostic spell running," Willow said. "It shows that if we try it we'll jump-start some sort of regeneration ability from the swim team thing he mentioned. He'd not only grow a non-human eye but might even start changing slowly into one of those fish monster things."

"And he can still joke about it?" Buffy asked.

Willow smiled, "Yup! That's Xander for you."

"So, do you think Dawn's getting what she wants right now?" Buffy asked.

"I'm only thinking of you right now," Willow said. "What do you want?"

"Can you teach me how to do that thing with the tongue?" Buffy replied.

Willow grinned, "Sure!"

~

The next morning after her shower Buffy went over to Dawn's room and knocked, "Hey! You're both invited over for breakfast. Dress is very casual. Willow wants to check you out for lingering effects of the fudge afterward."

Dawn opened the door in a robe and yawned, "Okay, sure, but the witches checked me over once already."

Buffy shrugged, "Apparently that was all trying to find the guy who grabbed you and making sure he, she, or it didn't harm you. After seeing how the fudge affected me she wants to double check you."

Dawn nodded, "I'll go wake Xander and get him showered. Meet you in your rooms when we're ready." She smirked and gestured to Buffy's nudity, "Should I try to get him to show up naked too?"

Buffy grinned, "I would enjoy it but it's not necessary. See you soon." She went back to her rooms to tell Willow and order breakfast.

Willow wore a kimono to breakfast but neither Buffy nor Dawn bothered to put anything on.

Xander appeared dressed which was fortunate since somebody had to go pick up the food tray from below. After serving everyone their eggs Benedict Xander said, "Hey Wills? Can't you create a dumbwaiter spell or something to lift food here without me having to go get it?"

"I guess I could do something," Willow said. "Probably easiest to enchant the serving tray to come here from the kitchens on its own. Thanks for getting it though."

"No problem," Xander said. "But I won't always be here to do it and the staff can't come up."

Willow nodded, "Okay, after I check Dawn I will start enchanting this tray."

Dawn grinned, "Then none of us will ever have to get dressed."

Willow blushed, "See? This is one reason I want to check you out."

Dawn stood, "You don't need an excuse to check me out Willow. You can look all you like. I'm straight but I don't mind a little admiration."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Willow said.

Dawn giggled and sat back down, "Sure, and I bet you have a probe all ready to stick in me."

"No," Willow said. "We just use paint."

"It gets all over though," Buffy said. "You'll have to get Xander to help you out."

Dawn giggled, "Sounds fun."

"Are you sure she can't fake a positive?" Buffy asked. "So she can indulge herself for three months?"

"I'm sure," Willow said. She turned to Dawn, "If you want to be indulged just tell me and I'll arrange it without you having to pretend. You survived Sunnydale with us so you deserve a month or three of pampering if you want it."

"Thanks Willow," Dawn said.

"Now, I guess I need to grab my coven," Willow said. "I'll come back here when we're ready. Don't go far."


	5. Chapter Five

Death by Chocolate 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTVS!  
Author's Note: Many thanks to my Beta Buggycas!  


Chapter 5  
Dawn and Willow came back to Buffy's room and Willow said, "She has a clean bill of magical health. Nothing influencing her but hormones and honest emotion."

Buffy smiled around a bar of Swiss chocolate, "Good."

"Help, Xander!" Dawn said. 

"Of course," Xander said. "What do you need?"

"Help washing all this paint off," she replied. "And not from my sister's girlfriend."

"Heh," he replied. "I can see that being awkward. Sure, let's go get you squeaky clean."

"Can you wash her mind while you're at it?" Buffy asked. "It's far too dirty."

Xander laughed, "I don't wash brains, only bodies."

Buffy smiled, "I guess that's a good thing. Go have fun. I'll have the troubleshooting thing set up by Monday. Until then you're on vacation."

"Thanks again Buffy!" Dawn said and grabbed Xander's hand. She pulled him out of the room.

"You ladies have fun as well," Xander said. "See you at dinner."

Buffy looked at Willow, "I'm supposed to be sating hungers right?"

Willow grinned, "Yep! And I'm willing to help whether you want food or sex."

"Can we mix them?" Buffy asked.

Willow grinned wider, "I think we can manage that." She got up, "I have chocolate sauce and honey dust in my room."

Buffy smiled and stood up, "Then let's go."

The four shared a large breakfast on Monday morning before Dawn and Xander left for her new roving troubleshooter job.

Buffy grinned at Xander as Willow's enchanted plates floated food through the door and over to the table, "Xander, you agreed that my indulging my desires was necessary right?"

Xander nodded, "Sure! I'm also happy to see you getting into the spirit of things rather than dragging it out by repressing any of them." 

Dawn grinned and gestured at the two dozen platters of food gently steaming on the table, "You may need another shopping spree soon if you keep up with this level of eating but there's nothing wrong with that!" 

"Well then I want one thing from you Xander before you go," Buffy said. She gestured to her own nude body, "Dawnie is right in that I have outgrown all but the stretchiest of even the new clothes. I don't mind because I'm not planning on dressing until this whole thing is over. I've got Willow to stop wearing clothes up here and Dawn never cared what she wore or didn't among friends." She stopped and eyed Xander's shorts and tool belt.

He smiled back, "Okay, I get the hint. You've all showed me yours so now it's my turn? I can deal." His smile became a grin, "Seventy hours with Dawn has eroded my self consciousness, somewhat at least."

"Good!" Buffy said. "Then strip or I'll tear it off you."

Xander stripped, Buffy grinned, Dawn wolf whistled, and Willow stared then blushed. Xander blushed and went to sit at the table.

Buffy named each dish as she took some then passed it around, "The omelet has Cheddar, onions, green peppers, and beef sausage not pork for Willow. Here's the hash browns, followed by French toast, Belgian waffles, and Kona coffee from Hawaii."

Dawn took some waffles and started drowning them in syrup, "So are you're going to be Slaying naked?"

Buffy laughed, "Not quite. Willow has learned enough from enchanting the kitchen that she made me a set of clothes to go slay in that will expand to fit any size so I don't shock the girls too much or get arrested for wandering Cleveland at night with no clothes on. Of course being the pervert she is but won't admit to she enchanted a suit of white spandex that is a little see through when stretched. So I'll be almost but not quite naked."

"It was the easiest thing to enchant!" Willow protested. "I didn't know your nipples would show through that clearly."

Buffy shrugged, swallowed a mouth full of food, then answered, "I don't mind Willow. As long as the Slayers don't complain I'll wear it."

Xander snorted, "The only slayer who would even consider criticizing your clothes is Faith and it sounds like she would approve."

After Buffy finished her third helping she gave a loud burp and said, "I'm glad your magic brings us such excellent food Will."

"I'm just glad it does the dishes for me," Willow said. With a wave she sent all the dirty plates off to wash and store themselves until they were needed again.

"Well, we better be getting going," Xander said. He hugged Buffy and Willow.

Dawn hugged them both too, "Yeah we need to get dressed and head out on our new jobs. Well mine at least, Xander can do his from anywhere with an internet connection."

Xander grinned, "And thanks to Willow my laptop can connect from anywhere." He put his shorts back on and they left.

~

Later that day Buffy asked Willow, "You said that you put in overflow channels so that if I eat too much for even a Slayer it will be turned into extra height?"

Willow replied, "Not exactly. It first diverts into faster healing first, if that's not necessary it goes to reaction time, and hair growth. Only after those are both maxed out will it start to add to your height."

"So I'd have to stop shaving?" Buffy asked. "It's getting kind of hard to do so I'd be willing. At least as long as you don't mind it?"

"I wouldn't mind it," Willow said. "I also wouldn't mind helping out with it. Your height is fine Buffy. Your perfect just as you are."

"Really?" Buffy said.

"Yes," Willow declared. "I'll be happy to show you just how beautiful you are in bed if you want?"

Buffy smiled, "I'd like that. Then maybe we can shower together and you can help with shaving hard to reach places?"

Willow grinned, "Sure!"

~

After three months Dawn and Xander came back to check on Buffy. There was no answer to his knock so Xander started to turn away but Dawn just opened the door and walked in.

They were surprised at what they saw but only because they hadn't thought about the conditions they had left for most of those three months. They had been fairly busy solving problems in Slayer safehouses and logistics centers. Meanwhile Buffy and Willow had been alone on the top floor and only left it to go Slaying with one of the local teams a few times a week.

Buffy was sitting sprawled naked on the couch, holding a soup tureen to her mouth with both hands. Willow was also naked and going down on Buffy as she ate. A buzzing sound drew their eyes to the purple vibrator working it's magic in Willow's vagina as she went down on her girlfriend.

They stood there just watching until Buffy lowered the tureen to burp loudly. She saw them and waved, "Hi guys! Nice to see you. If you're going to stay and watch you're wearing far too many clothes."

Xander blushed, "Uh yeah, sorry about that. I knocked but got no answer then Dawn just walked in and we saw …" He trailed off and made a vague gesture.

Dawn said, "I wanted to be sure you were doing well and didn't think you'd mind if we caught you and Willow smooching. I had forgotten how much less uptight you have gotten." She shrugged, "Now that I know you're good, we can go to our room and let you get on with things."

Buffy burped loudly again then chuckled, "I guess we have gotten a bit decadent since we haven't had anyone come up here for months. I'm not embarrassed though I think Willow might be. Why don't you go to your room and freshen up after your trip and come back in about an hour?" She let go of the tureen which floated away under its enchantment, "That will give us time to be presentable. We might even get dressed."

Dawn smiled, "Do you have anything that still fits? You have grown since I last saw you."

Buffy laughed and slapped her belly, 'Yeah, I'm up to a sixty inch waist now. No more hourglass, not even a day glass, just a very fat Buffy. Willow doesn't seem to mind and I can still slay vampires so who cares?" She ran a hand through Willow's hair, "I guess we should stop embarrassing Willow and Xander and stop talking for a bit. Glad to see you sis, talk to you some more in an hour. Can't wait to hear about your trip."

Dawn finally let Xander pull her out of the room and shut the door as they left. She turned to Xander and grinned, "I guess we have time to unpack and stuff. Unless you want to go eat first?"

His blush fading Xander gave her a dirty look, "I'd rather unpack and shower. We can eat when we go back over in an hour."

Dawn grinned, "Are you planning on wearing anything? I'm not. I like the hedonistic appeal of this place."

"I plan to at least wear shorts," Xander said. "If I have a clean pair left. So let's go unpack. I'll take our dirty clothes down to the laundry so I know what I have left."

Dawn said, "Thanks for taking mine too. I'll have to ask if Willow has set up a spell for that like she has the food situation." 

In an hour they were done with everything and heading over to Buffy's room.

"Glad you guys came over for the meal," Buffy said as she opened the door. "I don't fit into normal chairs so well anymore and here I have an extra wide one at the dining table."

"No problem Buffy," Xander said. "So, I guess you still have that curse effect going?"

"I haven't checked in a while," Willow said. "Whenever Buffy wants to stop eating and everything I will check to see if it's safe to it or if the curse is still in effect."

"And so far I haven't wanted to stop," Buffy said. She walked over to the table. "I have been trying foods from every country. I still like basic American best but today was special since we knew you were coming although we expected you a few hours later."

"Our plane got a tail wind so we made an earlier connection and got here just in time to embarrass your significant other and mine at the same time," Dawn said. 

Buffy smirked, "In any case we have a seven course meal for your dining pleasure." After a long burp she continued, "First course is cinnamon sugar soft pretzel nuggets washed down with either banana or strawberry daiquiris." As she sat they noticed her portion was about 5 times the size of the others.

"If we get sloshed can we stay over for the night?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," Buffy replied. "But I hope you don't get too drunk to cross a hallway."

"No, but maybe too drunk to find the right key and open the lock," Dawn replied. "We haven't had a drink in months at least."

"No problem then," Buffy said. "Drink all you like, the pitchers refill themselves until we reach dessert."

Second course was honeydew melon slices with black grapes. Third was toasted garlic bread slices covered in mozzarella and tomato. Fourth was veal piccata, green beans, and more bread. Fifth was sheep's milk cheese on wheat crackers with roasted nuts and sliced apples. Sixth and seventh served together were chocolate cake and mugs of espresso mixed with hot chocolate.

"Thank you for all that Buffy and Willow," Xander said. "I'm glad you're both doing so well."

"We won't be joining you for dinners again if they are all this big though," Dawn added.

"That's fine," Buffy said. "Just don't be strangers."

"Never!" Dawn said and hugged her sister.

Dawn and Xander stayed a week then went back on the road for another three months.


	6. Chapter Six

Death by Chocolate 6

DISCLAIMER: I do hereby proclaim that I do not own BTVS. Heck, I don't even own any chocolate at the moment.

Chapter 6  
When they came back from the next three month tour of Slayer bases Dawn and Xander were too tired to go visit Buffy. The next morning though Dawn hid Xander's clothes while he was in the shower then dragged him across the hall and into Buffy's suite of rooms.

Inside they saw a naked Buffy floating in air while two dildos worked in and out of her in rhythm and Willow fed her bits of steak by hand. 

Buffy waved and between bites said, "Hi guys! Welcome home!"

Willow blushed all the way down to her cleavage, "We should uh, stop, and uh maybe you can come back in an hour?"

Dawn smirked, "Aw, if we have to, but why?"

Buffy snorted and snatched the platter of steak from Willow, "I see you got Xander to dress for the occasion so I don't mind if you stay. How are the slayers doing?"

"Much better on this trip than the first," Dawn replied. She winked and stole a bit of steak. "Now that they know someone will be by to both listen to their needs and to check up on them they are both happier and less prone to getting overly creative in their reports." 

"That's good," Buffy said. "I'm glad it's working out well. Are you happier as well?"

Dawn grinned, "Yes! Much happier. And it seems you are too."

Buffy grinned back, "Yes! Willow is taking care of all my needs and I hope I'm returning the favor."

Willow blushed redder, "Oh yes. Goddess, I never thought I'd find I had such fetishes but you look hot like that Buffy. And you let me do whatever as long as I feed you and make you come."

Buffy shrugged, "Eh, I find it hard to worry about your little perversions when you provide such good service and great pleasure." She gestured toward her bottom, "The butt dildo is enchanted to banish wastes and both are enchanted to vibrate and be eternally lubricated. I'm not sure how you get off on floating me about and feeding me but if it floats your boat I'm for it."

Dawn looked at the red faced Willow, "Any chance of you making me one? For when xander is busy straightening out a logistics snafu and I have to spend a night alone?"

Willow said, "Just one?"

Dawn grinned, "Yes, I don't need one for my back door but thanks anyway."

"I think I can do that," Willow said. "Are you coming over for dinner later?"

"I suppose we can afford one extravagant meal every three months without ruining our girlish figures," Xander said.

Dawn smirked, "My lord and master has spoken! I can only obey." Then broke up laughing as Xander rolled his eyes. 

"Okay," Buffy said. "We'll see you then." She burped thunderously then waved to Willow, "Hey, Wills, float me to the bathroom I have to pee. You're welcome to watch as usual."

Willow turned redder than ever but said nothing as she left the room with Buffy floating ahead of her.

"She was wet did you notice?" Dawn said to Xander. "Positively dripping."

"And didn't deny wanting to watch," he replied. "They have gotten strange up here alone."

Dawn shrugged, "Yeah, but they both look happy so I'm not going to bitch about it."

He nodded, "Yeah, not really our business. Let's check how this place is running while doing our laundry. We don't want to neglect this place on our rounds after all."

"Good point," she agreed and they left.

Dinner that night was as lavish as the previous time. Xander managed to knock once before Dawn threw the door open. 

Buffy came out from the bedroom on her own two feet, "HI! Can you call out to Willow that you don't care about any freaky perversions you've learned she has? She has become a little worried about what you'll say when you see her."

Dawn started snickering but Xander immediately called out, "I don't care what you two consenting adults do as long as you're happy."

Dawn added in a loud voice, "I don't care about your freaky perversions Willow! Come on out and eat with us naked!"

That started Buffy laughing and Willow was smiling when she came out, "I don't know what has come over me. I was never this freaky before."

"You never had someone willing to indulge your kinky side before maybe?" Xander said. "Tara was sweet but she was shy and used to think she was part demon."

Dawn added, "And we won't even mention Kennedy."

"I meant what I said before," Xander said. "Despite the exhibitionist and the voyeur here what you two do is nobody's business but yours since you're both happy and nobody's getting hurt."

"Thank you both," Willow said. "I'll start the meal now. Twelve fancy courses."

"Twelve?" Dawn said. "Holy shit. I thought seven was huge."

Willow gestured and two pitchers along with crystal decanter appeared, "The dark pitcher is Guiness. Buffy has decided that beer isn't bad as long as it's soaked up by enough food." 

Buffy nodded at that and poured herself a pint.

"The clear pitcher is ice water," Willow said. "And the decanter is white wine." She gestured again and a large platter came out to hover nearby, "This is goat cheese crostinis with fig-olive tapenade. They make good hors d'oeuvres."

Dawn and Willow poured themselves a glass of wine, and Xander got a glass of water. They each grabbed one crostini and left the rest for Buffy.

When the platter was empty it went away and came back with little skewers of meat and cheese. Willow grabbed one and said, "These are caprese bites with basil vinaigrette."

They started chatting and Xander spoke of funny things he had heard and seen. Dawn told Buffy about shopping in Shinjuku, Japan. "You have to come to the Isetan store there one day Buffy," Dawn said. "You'd love it."

"Third course," Willow said as the platter came back with steaming bowls. "Tuscan white bean and roasted garlic soup."

"That sounds good," Xander said.

As they ate Dawn talked about shopping in Hong Kong, "There are lovely stores in the central district. I even got Xander a tailored silk suit. Not that he wears it much."

"I thought you wanted me naked?" Xander replied.

"Only at home," she replied. "Out in public I want you in a suit."

After they finished the soup they sent the small bowls back on the platter and it returned with charred broccoli with shishito peppers and pickled onions. Xander passed on the course but the ladies enjoyed it.

"Fifth course," Willow announced as the platter returned with a chopped thai salad with peanut dressing in small bowls.

"I bought some pretty saris in Kolkata," Dawn said.

"You do have a lovely navel," Xander said. "I can see why you want to show it off."

"Maybe you can give us a fashion show tomorrow why Xander is off with the boys?" Buffy said.

Xander laughed, "The boys huh? I guess I can round up a few watcher types to go out to dinner with why you two bond over fashion."

"Sixth course," Willow said. "Crispy trout with a parsley-caper vinaigrette."

"It's good but I can't eat more than a bite," Dawn said.

"More for me then," Buffy said with a smile.

"Be my guest," Dawn said and passed her plate over.

Buffy was the only one to eat more than a bite of the following courses until dessert. 

"Seventh course is roasted duck with an orange-ginger glaze," Willow said as the platter came out. 

After everyone was finished the platter took their plates away and came back with a scoop of melon sorbet. That was followed by a ninth course of stuffed lamb breast with lemon, ricotta, and oregano. The tenth course was a selection of cheeses on crackers along with slices of fruit and nuts.

"Dessert!" Willow said with a smile. "Eleventh course, chocolate cake and a tiny cup of sweet port for us ladies and sweet pear cider for Xander." 

"Thanks," Xander said. "This is only eleven though."

"It's enough for me," Dawn said.

Buffy burped and said, "Bring it on!"

"Twelfth course is bite sized macarons," Willow said.

After dinner Buffy stretched and said, "Okay, it's time for me to go on patrol so you get to see more of Willow's kinky side if you stay."

Xander looked at Dawn's eager face and smiled, "I guess we're staying for the show."

Buffy turned to Willow who had just sent the dirty dishes off to wash themselves and said, "Outfit me Willow!"

Willow looked at the other two and Dawn grinned, "How freaky is it?"

"It's not," Willow said then blushed. "Well not much and it keeps her protected and from needing a bathroom while out."

"So she doesn't go without you watching?" Dawn said.

"No! So that she doesn't need to use any skeevy public restrooms," Willow replied.

Buffy giggled, "Very first piece of equipment is an enchanted butt plug. It vanishes wastes and makes me immune to poisons, even magical poisons." She shrugged, "So, it's perverted but caring too." She bent over and wiggled her butt, "Go ahead Willow, I'm ready!"

Xander watched as a small cylinder covered in glowing runes flew out of the bedroom and paused briefly before sliding slowly into Buffy's ass. 

Buffy smirked at him when she caught him staring, "You really do still think I'm beautiful I guess. Thank you." Then she saw Dawn whisper in his ear and watched him turn red, "I don't think either Willow or Dawn are the sharing type though so you'll have to be content with watching."

Dawn chuckled, "Yup! I won't say I'll never agree to a threesome but it will never be with my sister."

Xander blushed again, "And I'm completely okay with that! But if she's going to put on a display I can't help watching. I can go now if you'd rather?"

Dawn chuckled and hugged him, "No need to go. I was just teasing. If you don't get boggled by me watching it why would I complain about you looking too?" She turned back to Willow who was tugging a white thong up the legs of a levitating Buffy and said, "Hey Willow do you still have the metal spike that was up my butt when I was stuck in the chocolate fudge?"

"Yeah," Willow replied. "Studying it allowed me to create the enchanted dildos."

Dawn grinned, "Can I have it back? Maybe Xander would enjoy using it on me."

Xander blushed and looked away. 

Willow giggled and hugged Buffy then said, "You don't want that, it would just paralyze you again. If you want something Xander can stick in your butthole I'll make you one like I just stuck in my girlfriend here." 

"Thanks," Dawn said. "I don't know how often I'll allow it but I want the option."

"Sure," Willow said. "Now let me finish outfitting Buffy and then I'll get started on your requests." She gestured and a white spandex costume flew to her hand. 

Buffy spread her arms and legs and the suit pulled itself onto her stretching until it was skintight and mostly see through. The dark red of her nipples showing clearly through. Socks and boots put themselves on her feet and she was lowered to the floor. Buffy did a few squats and kicks then grinned, "Fits like a glove. I'm off to grab Olaf's hammer then patrol. I'll be back late so don't wait up." She kissed Willow then walked out the door.

Willow watched her go then turned to Dawn, "Give me about three hours and I'll have your enchantments done."

"Good," Dawn said. "I know just what to do with the time. Come on Xander, let's work off some of this food with a walk then maybe a swim."

Xander took her hand and let her lead the way, "Sure, that sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue five years after the first chapter.

Death by Chocolate Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTVS.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last of it. If I don't stop here I never will.

Chapter 7  
Five years later

"So what do you think we'll find them doing this time?" Dawn asked Xander as they got ready to visit Buffy and Willow again after their latest tour of slayer outposts.

Xander shrugged, "After she convinced Willow to make her taller with magic I stopped trying to guess. Only thing I'll bet on is that your sister won't be wearing anything. She hasn't worn anything up there since she saved you from that chocolate."

"And what she wears to go out slaying vampires isn't much," Dawn replied. She shrugged, "I'm just glad she's happier now. Let's go see her."

Xander nodded and they left to go knock on Buffy's door. He looked her over as she opened the door. She just smiled and posed as he did so. She was now about 5' 9" and around one hundred and fifty or sixty pounds. What was new was all the piercings. He saw nipple rings, a gem in her navel and he saw a glint of gold from between her legs as well.

Buffy grinned, "Hey guys! It's always great to see you! Come in, come in." She hugged them both then called out, "Willow! Dawn and Xander are here!" 

Xander said, "It's still hard to get used to seeing you at five foot nine."

Buffy grinned back, "You got used to seeing me naked pretty quickly. What's taking so long about this?"

He grinned back at her, "A naked Buffy is a goodness. A tall Buffy is just weird."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him and Dawn slapped his shoulder.

Dawn said, "I don't mind you being tall as long as you're not taller than I am." She grinned, "And you're not, so I'm good. Is that a new piercing?"

Buffy lifted a jeweled chain dangling from the left nipple ring and nodded, "Yep! I originally agreed to pierced nipples to persuade Willow to magic me taller but now I kinda like it so I have a few different danglies for each nipple. And I let her talk me into getting other parts pierced."

Willow said, "Hey! That makes me sound perverted."

The other three just looked at her and Xander went and hugged her. She didn't look any different than she had when all this started. He smiled at her and said, "You are a huge pervert, but it's okay. We love you anyway and you're both consenting adults."

Willow blushed and pouted but didn't object. She knew she'd never convince them and it didn't matter because they loved her anyway.

"So now you jingle whenever you walk?" Xander said. 

Buffy nodded, "Yup! I take them all off when I go out slaying but yeah I jingle the rest of the time." She shimmied and made the piercings chime.

"Nice!" Xander said. "I'll go talk to Willow while you discuss slayery things with your sister."

After they left Xander said, "I'm glad they're doing good."

Dawn said, "I'm glad we are too. That fudge turned out to be a good thing."

He kissed her, "Yeah, I think so too."


End file.
